


White Elephant

by JijiAndGecko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Humor, Little bit of angst, Some Cursing, Some Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's a gift exchange y'all!, more nonsense fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JijiAndGecko/pseuds/JijiAndGecko
Summary: Kagome forces the gang to do a white elephant gift exchange one quiet week during their adventures.  Each week a new character thinks back on the journey they took to find or make a special gift for their special someone.  That's it, no demons or monsters, just a nice little filler episode of holiday goodness
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Katlyn for suggesting this, love you babe

**One week ago . . .**

“A white what now?”

“A white elephant,” Kagome said, clapping her hands together excitedly. “My friends and I usually do them every year! I figured since this year I’ve spent more time with you than with them, I should do it with you all, too!”

“Miroku, you’re probably the most well-traveled out of us, what’s an elephant?”

Miroku shrugged his shoulders, “Beats me.”

“I don’t know why it’s called a white elephant, but it’s really just a gift exchange,” Kagome explained. “Each of us will draw a name of another person in the group and then you have to get that person a gift, and you have a little party where everyone reveals who they got and you exchange the gifts.”

“ _Keh_ , why do we gotta make gifts for each other anyway?”

“Because it’s a sign of friendship,” Kagome said, “it’s a nice thing to do for the people you care about every now and again.”

Inuyasha looked like he wanted to say something rude but Sango interjected before he could, “Well I think it sounds like a nice idea, Kagome. But how do we pick the person we’re giving gifts to?”

“We’ll draw names,” Kagome said, “I already made a card for each person so I’ll put them in a bowl and we’ll each take one. As long as you don’t get yourself then it’s fine.” Kagome busied herself folding up the pieces of notebook paper where she had written everyone’s names and digging a bowl out of the depths of her backpack, conveniently missing the uncomfortable looks that the rest of the group shared. “Okay, everyone take a card!” Obediently everyone selected a piece of paper and looked at the hiragana characters written in Kagome’s neat handwriting. “You guys are so quiet,” Kagome commented, “Usually there’s some reaction when you see whose name you picked.”

“Uh, Kagome,” Sango started, “The thing is . . .”

“None of us know how to read your stupid squiggles, idiot,” Inuyasha interrupted.

“What?”

“Kagome, none of us know how to read this,” Miroku said gently. “Not many people in this era learn reading and writing and even the ones who do, have learned something very different than what you use in your era.”

Kagome blushed scarlet, “I’m so sorry, I never thought of that!” She quickly snatched back the pieces of paper and threw them hastily into her bag. “Okay, forget that.”

“What if you used pictures instead,” Shippo piped up. “You could make a little drawing for each of us, like Sango’s hiraikotsu or an angry face for Inuyasha.” Inuyasha growled at this and gave Shippo a quick smack on the head, proving Shippo’s point succinctly.

“That’s a good idea, Shippo,” Kagome said, allowing the whimpering kitsune to climb onto her shoulder. “How about this, we’ll do your fluffy fox tail, Sango’s hiraikotsu, Miroku’s staff, Inuyasha’s ears, and a quiver of arrows for me. Sound good?” The group agreed that this was better and the cards were mixed up and redrawn a second time. This time, there were some murmurings and excited glances.

“Alright,” Shippo cheered, “I got-”

“No Shippo! You can’t say who you got, it has to be a surprise,” Kagome reminded him. “Now everyone will have one week to buy or make something for their person. Any questions? Alright, then we all have one week, remember your gift should be meaningful to the person you’re giving it to, no buying a bag of rice and calling it a gift. Good luck everyone!”

Inuyasha looked down at the card he had drawn, a crudely drawn hiraikotsu indicated that he had gotten Sango. Truthfully he had been hoping for Kagome, although he didn’t know what he would’ve gotten for her either. What the hell was he going to get for Sango? She was the best fighter in the group after him, could he do something with that? A good fighter award? But she and Kagome were always looking for hot springs and she was usually interested in that girly shit that Kagome brought back, like fancy lotions or things to put in her hair. Maybe that was something? He could go back through the well and find some of that at Kagome’s house he was pretty sure. But, he realized, Kagome would get mad if he just took things from her house and gave it to Sango. He’d have to go to one of those shops that Kagome took him to sometimes and get it there. Which means he’d have to get some of the paper that Kagome said was money in her time. And then he’d have to pick something out from that section that was just packed with smells. Inuyasha’s head spun just thinking about that place, too many scents and all of them incredibly strong and foreign, he usually waited somewhere else for Kagome whenever she needed to get those things. Maybe it would be better to just ask Kagome to do it for him.

Inuyasha set off to find Kagome and eventually found her sitting on one of the little hills at the edge of the village, staring at her piece of paper, lost in thought. “Hey, Kagome,” he’d called, earning himself a startled look followed by a relived smile. “I need to ask you something.”

“Sure, Inuyasha, but if you’re about to ask for gift suggestions for me you’re not going to like my answer for a bunch of reasons.”

Inuyasha reached up unconsciously to touch the string of beads around his neck, “No, I ain’t that stupid. I’m supposed to get a gift for Sango but I don’t think I can do it by myself.”

Kagome’s face lit up, “So you’re asking me _for help_? Oh Inuyasha, of course!”

“Great,” Inuyasha said, unsure why Kagome was so excited but pleased that she seemed willing to help. “I need you to go back to your world and get her a bottle of one of those smelly things you two always seem to use when we find hot springs or stay at a place where we can take a bath. Sango always likes looking at those with you so I figured she’d like to get one as a gift. _And_ , I decided that it was better to ask you to go rather than go myself and then have you yell at me for causin’ a problem in that super smelly part of the shop.” Inuyasha grinned like a proud puppy and tucked his hands into the wide sleeves of his robe; sure that Kagome would shower him with praise for being so mature and responsible.

“No deal.”

“ _What_? Why not?”

“Then it wouldn’t be a gift from you, Inuyasha! You’re just sending me to pick out something I know that Sango likes. I bet you don’t know what the names of any of those products are.”

“Of course I do, you’ve told us like a hundred times,” he whined.

“Name one,” Kagome shot back, crossing her own arms over her chest.

“Well there’s . . . uh . . . _Shuddup, okay_ ,” Inuyasha growled.

“Inuyasha, that’s not how giving gifts work, haven’t you ever,” Kagome stopped short here and considered the pouting face before her that was now avoiding eye contact. “Inuyasha you’ve never given someone a gift before, have you?” Inuyasha just huffed in response. “Has anyone ever given _you_ a gift?”

“Not a lot of people lining up to give you gifts when you’re a half-demon,” he muttered under his breath.

“Not even your mom?”

Inuyasha’s face softened, “I mean, she probably did at some point, but I was pretty young when she died so I don’t really remember.” He avoided looking at Kagome’s face; he knew what he’d see there. A parade of sadness, pain, and pity would move across her face and settle in her eyes, along with just a spark of anger. It was the look she gave him whenever he brought up things about his past, although the spark of anger was usually larger when people like Sesshomaru were mentioned. But when she patted the ground next to her, he obediently sat down, staring dutifully outwards towards the village.

“When you give someone a gift,” Kagome started softly, “It’s a way of saying that you care about them. A gift from the heart should be something that reminds you of the person in some way. Maybe it’s something that you know they like to use that needs to be upgraded or replaced or it’s something that’s rare or hard to find that they’ve talked about before. Sometimes it can just be something that made you think of them or something they can use to improve a skill or a hobby. Like when Kaede had a bow made just for me so that I wasn’t borrowing hers or Kikyo’s old one all the time, that was a gift so that I could improve my archery skills and help you on our hunt for the Shikon jewel.” Inuyasha nodded, taking in her words. “If you don’t know what to get for Sango, try thinking about the things you like about her or the things she’s good at and see if any ideas come to you then.”

“Thanks Kagome,” he said, standing up.

“Good luck, Inuyasha,” she said, smiling up at him.

Inuyasha decided the best way to think would be to go for a run through the woods, so he took off, letting his mind wander as his legs easily ate up the ground beneath him. _What do I like about Sango_ , he mused. She was strong. She had a big heart. She was a good fighter. She had challenged him to a fight when they’d first met – and a few other times after that – and he could respect someone who wasn’t afraid to spar with him. Maybe that was something, maybe a weapon of some kind? She mostly used her hiraikotsu, a boomerang that had been made back in her slayer village. He didn’t think he could find a better weapon than that in a week, and even if he did, he doubted she’d be willing to give up hiraikotsu. But on a few occasions he’d seen her use a sword to fight instead.

Inuyasha thought about her sword, it wasn’t anything terribly special. Most slayers had their own but when he’d asked her one night she said that they were really just there as a secondary defense. Only a few slayers trained in using the sword as their primary weapon and even those used something a little stronger than the basic katana that she had. Maybe he could convince Totosai to make her something a little bit stronger. She was a human so she wouldn’t be able to unlock the full potential of a demon sword like his Tetsuaiga but he was pretty sure Totosai could come up with something good for her. Resolved in his plan, he set off towards Totosai’s workshop the next morning, determined to get Sango the best blade she’d ever wield.

“Hey, Totosai, you here old man,” Inuyasha yelled as he entered the demon sword smith’s workshop. He wandered farther into the workshop and found the old man sprawled out asleep on his raised stone bed, snoring loudly. “Must be nice to spend all day sleeping,” he muttered to himself. _If Kagome were here she’d find a way to wake him gently, I bet. Oh well_ , “ _HEY OLD MAN, WAKE UP AND GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!_ ”

Totosai sprang up yelling, barely taking in Inuyasha’s form standing next to his bed and immediately picking up his hammer and swinging it wildly in the direction of Inuyasha, who jumped back to dodge it. “Oh, Inuyasha, it’s just you,” he said, immediately lying back down. Before Inuyasha could yell at him again, however, he was springing back up and yelling himself. “Wait a second; you only come to see me when you have some problem with Tetsuaiga! What have you done to it now? If you’ve broken it again you’re going to have to give a lot more than just a fang to repair it!”

“Calm down, old man,” Inuyasha growled, trying to hold Totosai at arm’s length and brandishing his scabbard. “Tetsuaiga is fine; I’m not here for that.” Totosai narrowed his eyes. “I want you to make a sword for a friend of mine.”

“Ahh,” he crooned, “Finally making something for that cute girlfriend of yours, huh?”

“ _Shaddup_ ,” Inuyasha barked, giving Totosai a swift punch to the head. “It’s not for Kagome. It’s for Sango, the demon slayer. Kagome said we’re doing some weird ‘White Lily Paint’ thing or something so I need to get a gift for Sango. I thought getting a sword from you would be easier than finding a random person who could make one in a few days but-”

“ _A few days?_ Do you have any idea how long it takes to make a sword?!”

“It’s never taken you longer than three days to make any repairs to Tetsuaiga, why would a new sword be any different?”

 _Of course_ , Totosai thought to himself, _the idiot never listens to a thing I say but he pays attention to the timelines like his life depends on it._ “Well, what did you bring me to work with?”

“Bring you? You’re expecting gifts now, too?”

“I can’t make the sword from nothing, you dolt!”

“Don’t you have stuff lying around here already?”

“I used it all up.”

Inuyasha sighed. “Fine, I’ll go get ya something. What do you need? Remember, she’s a human so it can’t be a sword that only demons can wield.”

Totosai considered this and then said, “The fang of any demon that she could defeat should be fine, better if you can find one that she’s personally defeated but any demon weaker than her should be fine.” With that Inuyasha set out and was back a few hours later with a demon fang. “I can work with that, but you’ll need to get me some ore to build up the rest of the sword. The whole thing isn’t just fang, you know,” he scolded when Inuyasha tried to protest. This task took a little bit longer and the sun had begun to set by the time Inuyasha returned with more ore than Totosai would need for the rest of the year. “We’ll be needing some more firewood, too.”

“Don’t you breathe fire, old man?”

“You want this sword made or not?” Inuyasha sighed and set back out to cut firewood for the old man. Then he was sent out again for fish and promptly set to work grilling up dinner for them both while Totosai busied himself with his work. The next two days were more of the same: Inuyasha needed to fetch linen and a silk ribbon (for the handle of the sword), and wood off of a particular kind of tree (for the scabbard), and sake (just for Totosai but he pretended that this was some special part of the forging process where the blade would need to be rinsed in sake.) By late afternoon on the third day, Inuyasha’s notoriously thin patience was nearly gone. The journey to Totosai’s workshop took nearly an entire day by itself, and with the three days he had spent here he was dangerously close to running out of time to make it back before Kagome’s one week deadline.

“Hey old man,” Inuyasha said, approaching Totosai where he was sitting on the floor, apparently contemplating something on the floor in front of him. “How’s that sword coming? Almost finished or what?”

“Huh? What sword?”

Inuyasha could feel his frustration levels rising. “The sword I asked you to make,” he growled. “The sword you were supposed to be working on for the last three days?” Totosai gave him a blank look. Inuyasha raised his fist in a silent offering of _Maybe this will help you remember?_

“Oh _that_ sword! Finished it this morning, it’s over there,” he said turning back towards the pile of materials he was contemplating and gesturing towards the entrance of the cave where a new sword in a sleek scabbard was leaning against the wall. “Not sure why you’ve still been hanging around here. Figured maybe you wanted to keep me company or something.” He looked back up and discovered Inuyasha had disappeared along with the sword. “Haha, lucky me, he was in such a rush he forgot to hit me first.”

 **The night of the White Elephant** **. . .**

“Alright,” Kagome said, “Everyone has a present right?” Everyone around the circle nodded. Kagome had brought back a variety of bags and boxes from her time so everyone was seated in a circle with some manner of wrapped package in front of them. Kagome had insisted that it was no fun if everyone could see what the gifts were. “Great, then we’ll draw straws to start. Whoever gets the short straw gives their gift first. Then whoever gets that gift will give their gift to the next person and with any luck it will end with the same person it started with.” Inuyasha still wasn’t sure what the point of this “White Koi Fish” thing was, but Kagome looked so excited that he was willing to humor her one last time. As luck would have it, he drew the short straw and had to be the first person to go.

“So, Inuyasha, who did you get a gift for?”

Inuyasha cleared his throat and pushed a long, flat box towards Sango. “Here, Sango. You can open it or whatever.” Inuyasha wasn’t sure why he felt so antsy but he didn’t like it. More than anything he wished he could just take off and go running through the woods again, but he didn’t want to spoil the evening for Kagome so he stayed put and pressed little claw marks into his arm instead to keep himself distracted.

Sango lifted the lid of the box and gasped slightly, inside the polished scabbard of the sword gleamed. She lifted it carefully out and unsheathed it partially to admire the clean, sharp line of the blade. “Wow, Inuyasha, this is pretty incredible. Who did you get to make this?”

“Just Totosai,” Inuyasha muttered under his breath, uncomfortable with so many pairs of eyes watching him.

“Wow,” Sango repeated. “You know,” she said, an edge of challenge creeping into her voice, “with a sword forged by Totosai, I’m pretty sure I could beat out just about any human in a battle of swords.”

“Yeah, probably,” Inuyasha said. “And?”

Sango grinned. “What do you say next new moon we put that theory to the test? You and me, one on one.”

Now Inuyasha grinned, “ _Keh_ , you’re on. You’re in for a big surprise if you think I’ll go easy on you just cause I’ll be human for the night, Sango.”

“Oh, I’m counting on you to give it your all, Inuyasha; otherwise it’ll just feel like a hollow victory when I beat you.”

“Alright, alright, let’s save the energy for the new moon, okay,” Kagome interjected. She knew the two wouldn’t hurt each other but she didn’t need a wrestling match – or a brawl – breaking out in the middle of the gift exchange. “Sango, that means it’s your turn next. Who did you get?”

“Well, I got . . .”


	2. Sango's Pick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sango's turn in the gift exchange! This chapter gets kind of angsty as Sango thinks about what gift to make

**One week ago . . .**

“Alright, then we all have one week, remember your gift should be meaningful to the person you’re giving it to, no buying a bag of rice and calling it a gift. Good luck everyone!”

Sango looked down at the simple but unmistakable drawing of Miroku’s staff on her slip of paper. She wasn’t sure how to feel about getting Miroku as her recipient. Over the months they had certainly grown closer as friends, but sometimes things with Miroku seemed like they could be _more_. Although he was usually quick to ruin any tender moment they found themselves in. After drawing their lots, everyone in the group headed in different directions and Sango found herself wandering towards the road that led out of the village, the road that could eventually take her back to her old home. She had given plenty of gifts before, to her father, her brother, friends and fellow demon slayers. But this gift felt different, more . . . complicated.

If she gave him something too simple, it might come off as impersonal. But go too intricate or detailed and it might come off as a romantic gesture. And she didn’t want him thinking that she felt that way about him, did she? _Did_ she? Sango felt her face grow warm. She couldn’t think about that now. Regardless of how she felt, Miroku’s continued flirtations with random women made clear his intention to not settle down any time soon, if at all. 

“What would you get for a monk like Miroku, Kirara,” Sango asked her most trusted companion.

“ _Mew_ ,” Kirara replied.

“It’s difficult isn’t it? He owns very few things to begin with, even when we accept gifts from the people we help, he usually just sells them off in the next town to buy us food or lodging for the night. He’d probably be happy if I bought him an evening at an inn with lots of young and pretty women.” _Although maybe an inn where the women are very plain looking would be a better choice_ , Sango thought to herself.

“ _Mew_.”

“Of course I wouldn’t do that, Kirara; it would only encourage him more.” _Ugh_ , she thought to herself, _what could I even gift someone like Miroku? He’s flirtatious and rude and he has no shame peddling those sutras that he knows are worthless. And he’s so irresponsible, always opening his wind tunnel and sucking in poison even when he knows it’s dangerous. Although he has saved us more than once doing that. And he always looks for me first if we get separated during a fight. And when we found my father’s armor at that castle, he took off his robe in order to carry the pieces back to my village_. Sango sighed. As much as she may hate the flirtatious side of Miroku, there was no denying that he had his positive moments.

She thought back to when she first started traveling with Miroku and the others, how she had initially tried to attack Inuyasha but it had been Miroku and Kagome who convinced her to trust him instead. How Miroku offered to stay behind and take care of her when she got injured, and how kind he’d been to her even when she was doing a poor job handling her grief, all those nights when he’d catch her sitting alone staring up at the stars.

The first few weeks away from her village, knowing that there was no one there for her to return to even if she did go back, were certainly the hardest. She’d go to sleep with the others but would often find herself lying awake again after only a few hours. She’d sneak off, though she was sure Inuyasha was aware of her leaving, and find a place to sit by herself for a little bit. She’d stare up at the stars or watch the water if they were near a creek or a river or just stare blankly at the scenery. Some nights she just felt numb, and some nights she cried out for what she had lost. 

On more than one occasion, Miroku had found her. She had been distrustful at first but mostly he had been there to make his presence known and available to her. He’d sit quietly near her and let her cry or stare or talk. She’d told him stories of what it was like growing up in the slayer village: how her father had trained her, when she first learned to use a smaller version of her Hiraikotsu, memories of her mother and Kohaku when he was little. He never said anything back, sometimes she wondered if he’d fallen asleep but he’d always met her gaze with steady, alert eyes. He waited for her to initiate physical contact, which she did a few times, leaning against him while she cried or moving to sit back to back so that she could be comforted by the warmth of his body. It was as if he were a different person in the moonlight, he never fondled her or took advantage of the situation. When she was ready to go back to sleep he’d walk back with her and she got the feeling, though she’d never be able to prove it, that he waited for her to fall back to sleep before he rested again. In the morning, he’d treat her like nothing had changed. Anything she’d said the night before was a secret between their alter egos, the Sango and Miroku who only existed under moonlight. As time went on she found herself waking up less and less during the night and mostly she now slept soundly. Secretly she wondered if she wandered off again in the middle of the night, if the other Miroku would come and find her again.

She stopped and looked down at Kirara, who had been keeping pace beside her. “Let’s go home, Kirara.” Obediently she transformed and waited for Sango to climb onto her back before the two headed for the abandoned slayer’s village. _It never stops being eerie to see this place so quiet_ , Sango thought to herself as she dismounted. All through her childhood the village had been a lively place at all times of the day or night. She could remember getting caught sneaking out with other girls and boys her age during the short summer nights and how even in the early hours of the morning there would be a few people still up and working.

When they landed, Sango made her way over to the graves that lined the edge of the village, stopping to offer collective prayers first and then moving to her father’s grave. She paid her respects and then said quietly, “I miss you, father, but I’m being strong, I promise. I’ve found some good people who are helping to take care of me. We’re getting closer to defeating the demon that did this to you. I’ll make you proud, I promise.” She bowed towards the grave and then rose and walked into the heart of the village.

She didn’t have a destination in mind when she started walking but soon enough she found herself by the workshop where they made their face masks. Most of the material that made up the masks was gone; either stolen by people from surrounding areas after they discovered that the village was empty or destroyed during the invasion. But the cords as well as some smaller parts, like the flower-shaped grommets they attached to the masks that the cords would lace through, were still there. Colors weren’t unique to individual slayers, lots of other slayers had had the same coral color that she had or the light green that Kohaku wore. Looking through the bins, she wished that there were still mask panels, since there was a cord color that would be perfect for each of her friends. Deep green for Kagome, red of course for Inuyasha, blue for Shippo, and a rich purple for Miroku. She pulled out a few strands of the purple cord and began to braid them absentmindedly. 

Sango had learned how to make masks; of course, it was a skill that all slayers had to be familiar with at least in passing. Understanding what went into them and the basics of how they were made would be essential if one ever broke or went missing during a job and a slayer needed to improvise to protect themself. Sango had never been particularly skilled at making the masks, however. She smiled to herself remembering the crooked, sloppy versions she had produced as a girl. Maybe now she would’ve been better, with stronger, steadier hands, and a more patient demeanor. She knew from past investigations that the bin of mask panels would be empty but she checked anyway as her fingers absentmindedly continued the braid.

To her surprise, she found a few small, broken pieces had been left behind. She supposed she had missed them or ignored them when she was looking for larger pieces. She looked down at the nearly finished braid in her hands. Perhaps it could be long enough for a necklace. The cord was relatively thin so it wouldn’t be too bulky. She surveyed the scraps again and decided there was enough to make a metal band to close the necklace and perhaps enough to make a little charm, since giving Miroku only a few pieces of purple cord wouldn’t be nearly enough. But Sango wasn’t sure what she could make to put onto the necklace. The only other jewelry that Miroku wore were the beads that sealed his wind tunnel and a few small hoops in his ears, so there wasn’t any imagery for Sango to copy. She let her mind wander while she dug out some long forgotten tools and gathered what she’d need to heat the small metal working forge. It took a few attempts but after a day or two of working, Sango was finally satisfied with the results and she felt ready to return to Kaede’s village.

 **The night of the White Elephant** **. . .**

“Sango, that means it’s your turn next. Who did you get?”

“Well, I got . . . Miroku,” Sango said, dutifully ignoring the way Kagome’s eyes lit up. “It’s not much but I hope you like it.” She was thankful in that moment that she was sitting next to Miroku so that she would have a convenient reason why she wasn’t meeting his eyes.

Miroku reached into the bag and pulled out the necklace, making all the appropriate noises of appreciation. “Did you make this yourself, Sango?”

“Yes.”

While Inuyasha seemed mildly interested at best, Kagome and Shippo had both leaned in closer to inspect the necklace and its three small charms: two of the flower grommets from the masks and one crescent moon that Sango had cut herself. A little nod to a time she wasn’t sure that he would even remember.

“Wow, Sango that’s beautiful, did you make it yourself? What do those charms mean,” Kagome pestered.

Miroku smiled and met Sango’s eyes. “It’s a special memory,” he said in answer to Kagome’s questions. “Thank you, Sango, I love it.” Miroku held her gaze as he slipped the necklace over his head and settled the charms just above the knot of his robes.

“Can we keep this moving,” Inuyasha grumbled, effectively shattering the tender moment.

“Right,” Miroku said, “I give my gift next, right? My gift is for . . .”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this (I'm going to keep writing these kinds of silly short stories anyway, even if no one actually reads them so you're stuck either way)  
> Leave a guess down below with who you think Sango got!


End file.
